Delantal
by OlivierCash
Summary: A Alfred no le hace gracia que el delantal de Ivan haga alusión a un conejito y no a él,así que se encargará de cambiar eso. America(Alfred)xRusia(Ivan)


**Antes de nada,Hetalia no me pertenece,sus autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Este es otro de mis fics que llevan siglos escritos y al fin me digno a subir.**

* * *

Afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve,algo muy típico en la casa de Rusia y aun más siendo que estaban en pleno invierno. En el exterior hacía un frio temible,pero en el interior del piso que Rusia usaba como casa,cuando quería un poco de intimidad,se estaba muy a gusto. Estados Unidos estaba sentado en el gran sillón que había en el comedor,esperando a que Rusia acabara de cocinar. Mientras,veía un poco la tele y así le servia para practicar su ruso,desde que había estado saliendo con Rusia,se había empeñado en aprenderlo.

El resto de los países los veían con cierta sorpresa y algunos como Inglaterra se negaban a aceptar que estaban juntos,pero eso ya no les importaban,había pasado tanto tiempo preocupados por el que dirán,que casi se olvidan de ser felices. Por eso les gustaban esos momentos en los que podían estar a solas en un simple piso de un barrio de Moscú,rodeados de humanos y en el que parecían uno más,un lugar donde no se tenían que preocupar por el resto del mundo y podían ser solo Alfred e Iván. En su gran mayoría,vivían una relación a distancia,hablaban por el móvil,por WhatsApp,se veían por Skype,intentaban usar todo lo que les pudiera acercar. Y una vez cada dos meses pasaban unos días juntos,alternaban el país en el que se encontraba,en esta ocasión,tocaba Rusia.

Iván salió de la cocina con dos platos de comida,no llevaba su típico abrigo con medallas ni nada que soliera ponerse cuando iba a encontrarse con otros países,llevaba ropa de andar por casa y un delantal. Ese delantal que tanto molestaba a Alfred. La primera vez que lo vio con ese delantal,al ver la palabra "USA" pensó que hacía alusión a él y eso le hizo una ilusión terrible. Pero su gozo acabó en un pozo,cuando Iván le aclaró que el "USA" venía de la palabra "usagi" y que en verdad hacía alusión a un conejo,es más,el delantal llevaba la imagen de un conejito adorable. Por lo que entendió fue un regalo de Japón o algo así. La verdad es que cuando la ilusión que le había hecho al pensar que hacía referencia a él y como su ego se vio afectado al notar que no era así,se sintió tan decepcionado que no le prestó mucha atención.

— La comida esta lista— habló Iván con su alegre e infantil tono habitual,sacando así a Alfred de sus pensamientos— Venga,puedes ver la televisión desde aquí.

Alfred asintió y se levanto del sillón. Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Iván,estaba en el mismo cuarto y más o menos podía ver la televisión,aunque la veía un poco mal porque la veía de lado,pero le era más importante escucharla,así que en cierta manera así perdía la ayuda extra que le daba ver a alguien hablando,para él aprender ruso era un reto y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Antes de sentarse le dio un suave beso en los labio a Iván,luego se sentó y prácticamente devoró la comida,sin ni siquiera preguntar que era.

— Si llego a saber que tenías tanta hambre te habría hecho más.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Así esta perfecto!— exclamó alegremente Alfred— ¡Es que esta tan bueno que no he podido contenerme!

Al contrario que Alfred,Iván comió con bastante calma y Alfred tuvo que esperar a que acabará para poder comer el postre,el cual,también se comió en menos de un minuto. Luego,Iván recogió la mesa,pero no lavó los platos,esto extrañó un poco a Alfred. Pero cuando Iván fue hacía él,después de haber cogido algo de una estantería y esconderlo para que no pudiera verlo. Alfred le miraba desde el sillón.

— ¿Qué me escondes?

— Bueno,como estas aprendiendo ruso,se me ha ocurrido que veamos una peli— contestó Iván sonriente— Y como las pelis de animación se entienden mejor que la tele o los programas como el que estabas viendo— Por fin,enseñó la película que tenía para ver— Se que es de tus favoritas.

Alfred pegó uno de sus gritos de alegría al ver que película quería ver Iván con él. Es más,saltó a abrazarle y llenarle la cara de besos. Iván se rió un poco al respecto y cuando consiguió despegarse a Alfred,colocó la película en el Blu-Ray. Alfred mientras estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo esa película. Se la había visto mínimo unas doscientas veces y sin exagerar,pero Los Increíbles era una película que le gustaba tanto,que cada vez que podía se la veía y ya hacía como tres meses desde la última vez que la vio,por lo que el momento le pareció ideal y bueno,así veía que tal era el doblaje en ruso.

Se sentaron juntos y se echaron una manta por encima. La manta tenia dibujado un oso marrón que Ivan juraba y perjuraba que era Winnie de Pooh,pero que Alfred se negaba a reconocerlo como Winnie de Pooh. Alfred notó como Iván apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro,no pudo evitar sonreír,le encantaba cuando Iván era mimoso. Él estuvo tan metido en la película que ni se enteró cuando fue que Iván se le había dormido sobre el hombro. Al verlo dormido solo pudo darle un suave beso en la nariz. Después se levantó con mucho cuidado y lo dejó tumbado sobre el sillón para,finalmente,cubrirlo con la manta.

A Alfred no le extrañó que Iván se durmiera,la noche anterior,de repente,le llegaron unos papeles urgentes y no pudo irse a la cama hasta muy tarde,así que llevaba todo el día algo dormido porque había madrugado para poder salir a dar una vuelta con él. Alfred le dio otro besito en la mejilla y se fue a lavar los platos,para darle una pequeña sorpresa. También apagó la televisión,quitando antes el Blu-Ray y guardándolo. Si Inglaterra lo hubiera visto,habría pensado que estaba enfermo,en su casa era muy desordenado,las únicas veces que ponía algo de orden y limpiaba era cuando venía Iván. Pero todo tenía que estar en perfecto estado cuando Iván iba a visitarlo.

Entonces,se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer,la televisión estaba en el salón y no podía verla. Los libros de Iván se le hacían pesados y siempre acababa preguntándole miles de cosas que no entendía. Y por arte de magia,se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para pasar el rato.

Fue corriendo hacía el cuarto en el que dormía con Iván,aunque al pasar por el salón fue algo silencioso. Abrió un armario y después fue a curiosear los cajones que Iván guardaba para las cosas relacionadas con la costura. La mayoría del resto del mundo ignoraba el gusto de Iván por la costura,le gustaba mucho el ganchillo por ejemplo. Y a veces se hacía algunas prendas de vestir o se decoraba otras. Solía tener delantales o camisetas sin dibujos ni nada para decorárselas él. A Alfred le había regalado muchas cosas,como unos guantes de lana,un gorro o una camiseta con una hamburguesa adorable.

Así que Alfred decidió solucionar el chasco que se había llevado con el delantal de Iván que no hacía referencia a él. Tomo uno de los delantales blanco que tenía,algunas telas,aguja hilo y varias cosas más que no sabía muy bien para que servirían,pero seguro que le serían útiles. Con todo eso fue a una sala pequeña con varias estanterías,un escritorio y otro sillón. Lo colocó todo más o menos en orden y se puso a trabajar,estaba seguro que le saldría algo fantástico y que a Iván le encantaría.

Pero Alfred no había cosido en su vida y era un tanto impulsivo,por lo que en verdad no tenía muy bien pensado en que haría. Así que ambas juntas unidas,no podían dar lugar a nada bueno y lo que consiguió fue una extraña masa amorfa de la que no se podía sacar nada en claro. Y él no podía hacer nada más que mirarla con una cara de incredulidad y un aura de tristeza al ver su estrepitoso fracaso,él no podía fracasar en algo tan simple,él era un héroe y los héroes no fracasaban de esa manera.

— ¿Qué haces?

A Alfred casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al escuchar a Iván desde la puerta. Rápidamente escondió lo que estaba haciendo detrás de su espalda,asegurándose de que no lo viera.

— ¡Nada,probar cosas nuevas! — respondió con una falsa sonrisa,una grandísima falsa sonrisa y con un tono de voz muy alterado— Veo que ya te has despertado,¿qué tal la siesta?— lo dijo muy rápido,buscando hablar de otra cosa.

— Bien,me ha sentado de perlas— contestó mientras se estiraba un poco— ¿Me enseñas lo que estas haciendo?

Alfred negó rápidamente y retrocedió un poco en el sillón. Iván por su parte sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacía Alfred,de tal manera que cuando este se percató de su cercanía ya fue demasiado tarde e Iván le había cogido lo que estaba haciendo. Iván lo miró con atención,pero no pareció saber muy bien lo que era.

— ¿Estas haciendo arte abstracto,pero cosiendolo?— preguntó extrañado.

— No— respondió decepcionado Alfred— Es que como vi que el delantal que pensaba que hacía alusión a mi,en verdad decía conejo,me lleve un chasco y me hacía ilusión darte una sorpresa con una delantal que si lo hiciera.

Iván se sentó junto a Alfred y este lo miro atentamente. Luego se dio un piquito en los labios y después,tomo un dedal y una aguja y comenzó a deshacer lo que había hecho Alfred,este se decepcionó aun más y se apoyó un poco en Ivan,pero sin molestarlo.

— Me parece una buena idea,hagámoslo juntos— dijo Iván de repente.

Alfred volvió a incorporarse todo feliz y repleto de ilusión.

— ¿En serio?— Iván asintió— ¡Dime lo que debo hacer!

Y así fue como pasaron el resto de la tarde. Alfred se dedicó a cortar las cosas que Iván le iba pidiendo y de vez en cuando,le pasaba cosas de su propia cosecha,Iván se las aceptó todas sonriente. Por su lado,Iván fue cosiendo todo lo que le pedía a Alfred en el delantal e incluso a veces,le explicaba a Alfred como se tenía que coser y le dijo que no era tan difícil. Acabaron a la hora de cenar e Iván uso ese delantal para preparar la cena,Alfred estaba que no cabía en su alegría y se comió la cena incluso más rápido que la comida.

— Si quieres,puedo enseñarte a coser— ofreció Iván,mientras comía con más calma.

— ¡Si si si !¡Enseñame!— fue la clara respuesta de Alfred.

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo. Amaban esos besos tiernos e inocentes,porque eran sus muestras de cariño y amor y porque pasaban mucho tiempo sin poder estar juntos en una misma habitación,sin poder abrazarse y sin poder besarse. Las primeras veces,cuando se encontraban follaban como conejos,pero con el tiempo,las cosas se fueron dulcificando y acabaron como estaban en ese momento,aunque eso no significara que no tuvieran sexo. Solo que disfrutaban más de hacer cosas juntos.

Después de lavar los platos,Iván se quitó el delantal y lo dejó colgado detrás de la puerta de la cocina,sin duda,ahora era su nuevo delantal favorito. Era blanco,ponía "I Love USA" y junto al "Love" un corazón,luego estaban las cosas que había añadido Alfred,como una hamburguesa de tela y una botella en la que ponía "Vodka". Sin duda,era su delantal favorito.


End file.
